


No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, College AU, Fluff, Kenma is really sassy in this tbh, M/M, Prompt Fill, beginnings of attraction, kind of a coffee shop AU???, mentions of coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s a really ugly crier.” Kuroo muses out loud, which catches the attention of his drifting friend.<br/>“Hm?” Kenma mumbles.<br/>“Oh, nothing,” Kuroo quickly says, “This kid just spilled his coffee on the ground and he’s crying really loud.”<br/>Kenma whistles. “He just waited an hour in that line and immediately dropped his coffee the second he got outside.” It sounds even more judgmental recanted in Kenma’s exhausted, dead inside tone of voice. “And he’s crying. He’s a grown man, and he’s crying.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“What a failure.”<br/>“Kenma, oh my god.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widow/gifts).



> A/N: For @bezukhovs on twitter! I hope you like it Shan!!
> 
> based on the prompt: Which person is standing outside the Starbucks amusedly watching, and which one is crying because they've just been up for the past 36 hours and just dropped their coffee on the ground?
> 
> so yeah I haven't written oikuro in like forever it seems but I'm trying to get back on that horse, so to speak :d
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

“Kenma, how bad do you really need your coffee? I mean, _how bad do you need it_?” Kuroo whines to his younger roommate for the third time since joining the queue.

Kenma’s tired sigh sounds much graver over the phone. “The only reason I haven’t fallen asleep yet is because I’m on the phone with you. Does that give you a general idea?”

 Normally, Kuroo doesn’t mind going down to the Starbucks on campus to get it for him, because chances are he’s usually already on his way over to get one of those strawberry refreshers he’s become so  addicted to since the beginning of the semester. But it’s Fall now, and a lot of the winter drinks are back, and with them, the people who have been waiting all year _for_ them.

He spotted the line before even coming within sight of Starbucks.

 It’s a relatively small café for such a large university; the result of poor planning (and general underestimation of how much fucking caffeine the average nineteen year old college student needs to consume to get through a semester in one piece), he assumes, so the line is already out the door and overflowing out into the rest of the breezeway by the time he gets there. By eleven, the morning rush is usually dwindling down to just a few people. This is normally Kuroo’s favorite time to go, because there’s no line and the baristas are a lot more relaxed and pleasant once the rush is over. But today, it seemed that lady luck was not with him.

Were it not for Kenma, who has been up for almost two straight days working on a project for one of his classes and thus is dependent on him for moral support and more importantly, his coffee, Kuroo would’ve walked right back to their dorm and made the damn coffee himself. (He could still do that, obviously, but Kenma only likes one specific blend, made one specific way, and apparently it doesn’t taste the same when Kuroo brews it himself.)

 _Am I an enabler? Or am I just a really great friend?_ Kuroo wonders to himself as the line moves a grand total of two feet. _I mean, if he needs coffee this bad, he wouldn’t be that picky about it, right?_

But Kenma being a fussy eater is nothing new, and Kuroo’s got nothing terribly important going on at the moment, so for the sake of his best friend passing his…whatever whatever advanced psych class -he can’t be assed to remember the full title-he sticks it out and waits, even as the line creeps along like a glacier in the arctic in the middle of winter.

As he and Kenma make idle chatter, the line moves, slowly but surely, until a good half-hour has passed and the Starbucks logo is finally completely visible.

“Alright, makin’ progress.” Kuroo gives a little cheer, and a few girls huddled in front of him laugh with him.

“What?” Kenma says around a yawn- the millionth one in like ten minutes, the kid’s gonna drop soon, Kuroo thinks-

“I can finally see the sign. We’re getting there.” Kuroo replies, laughing. Kenma groans over the receiver in response.

Eventually, the doors to the café are less than five feet away, and Kuroo is a mix of annoyed, fidgety, and happy. He relays this somewhat joyous news to Kenma, who reacts the way any normal tired person would.

“Push them all out of the way,” Kenma mutters crankily, “My coffee is more important.”

“Kenma, that’s not very nice.”

“COFFEE.” Kenma breathes menacingly into the receiver, so much so that Kuroo pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it. “Fuck.” He says aloud, surprised. He’s seen Kenma tired, but _damn_.

It’s then that a sudden commotion from the outdoor patio area a few feet away distracts Kuroo from Kenma’s apparent caffeine withdrawals; a couple of older guys ahead in the line are laughing and pointing at a kid who, upon closer attention, seems to have just dropped his coffee all over the ground and himself.

Kuroo grimaces, trying his hardest not to laugh but failing miserably. “Damn that sucks.” He says, and one of the girls in front of him agrees. Though it’s obvious why she and her friends feel bad.

He’s seen the kid around campus quite a few times; they might’ve even had a math class together during freshman year, but he can’t recall with certainty. He does, however, recall that every time he’s seen him, the other kid was preceded by no less than two girls.

Kuroo gets it. The guy _is_ pretty attractive: Irritatingly perfect chestnut hair, paired with big, brown eyes, all sparkling and full of purpose, boyish looks that would put any pop idol to shame with the tall, athletic physique to match.

Although, he’s certainly looked better. Kuroo watches with something akin to amusement as the guy unabashedly wails like a kid who dropped his ice cream, crying unintelligibly into his phone at some poor soul who now has to try and decipher whatever dead language he’s speaking. It doesn’t sound like Japanese, or even human, for that matter.

It’s amazing how a solid nine on Kuroo’s personal attractiveness scale dropped to negative five so fast but…

“He’s a really ugly crier.” Kuroo muses out loud, which catches the attention of his drifting friend.

“Hm?” Kenma mumbles.

“Oh, nothing,” Kuroo quickly says, “This kid just spilled his coffee on the ground and he’s crying really loud.”

Kenma whistles. “He just waited an hour in that line and immediately dropped his coffee the second he got outside.” It sounds even more judgmental recanted in Kenma’s exhausted, dead inside tone of voice. “ _And_ he’s crying. He’s a grown man, and he’s crying.”

“Yeah.”

“What a failure.”

“Kenma, oh my god.”

 “Mm, he should probably just drop out at this point.”

“….”

“………..”

“…Kenma, you’re really mean when you don’t have coffee.”

 “Not mean, just honest.”

Kuroo laughs. “You and Tsukishima have been spending way too much time together. But still, I feel kinda bad for him. People are just walking by and not even trying to help him.”

“Why do they need to help him? It’s not like he spilled it and then _fell_ in it.”

The line inches forward and Kuroo walks up to close the gap.

“Yeah, but, like…what if you were in that situation? Wouldn’t you want someone to at least ask you if you’re okay?”

“I wouldn’t be in that situation in the first place, because the caffeine would be in my body before I even walked out the door.” Kenma’s attitude softens, however. “I guess that does suck though.”

Kuroo sighs. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true.”

They eventually switch topics, and the line picks up more once he’s inside the doors, but every so often, Kuroo looks back over his shoulder at the other teen. He’s sitting down at one of the tables, but his face is buried in his arms, and his shoulders are wracking with his sobs. Kuroo’s face softens.

_Man, poor guy must be having a really shitty day._

Kuroo feels bad for laughing. (And if Kenma wasn’t so pissy and caffeine-deprived and in his normal state of mind, there’s no doubt he’d feel terrible for saying the things he said, too.)

And it is then that he’s struck with a simple but inspired idea.

Finally, it is his turn to order. The barista looks tired but gives him a pleasant greeting, which he returns before placing his and Kenma’s orders.

“Anything else?” The barista asks politely.

“Actually,” Kuroo looks over his shoulder again. Sure enough, the guy is still there, though he’s not sobbing anymore. “This is kind of a weird question,” Kuroo begins as he turns back, “but do you see that kid sitting outside at the table? Um, he kind of dropped his coffee outside and he seems like he’s having a rough day…I don’t know, you wouldn’t happen to remember what he ordered, would you? I’d like to buy him a new drink.”

The barista follows his finger, squinting her eyes. “Oh!” Her eyes widen with a spark of recognition when she sees who Kuroo is pointing towards. “You mean Oikawa-san? He’s one of our regulars! Yeah, I can add his drink for you, no problem! That’s really nice of you.”

Kuroo sighs, relieved. “Awesome, thanks.”

His relief quickly turns to disbelief when she rings him up, however.

_Holy hell, his drink is almost a thousand yen on its own? No wonder he was crying... I’d probably cry too if I just spent that much money on a cup of coffee and then dropped it._

“Wow…that’s uh, a little pricier than I imagined it would be.” Kuroo says, grimacing at the register as he hands over his credit card.

“Yeah, Oikawa-san adds a lot of espresso shots to his coffee. He says it’s the only thing that gets him through class without passing out.” The barista replies, handing back his card and receipt.

Kuroo thanks her and sits down to wait for his drinks, texting Kenma to tell him what he just did. Kenma texts back a minute later, telling Kuroo that he’s a good person for going out of his way to do something like that, and it makes Kuroo smile.

*****

It feels a little cooler on the breezeway when he walks back outside, three drinks now in hand. His phone is buzzing in his pocket; Kenma wondering where he is, no doubt. He takes it out and as he expected, there is one message from his younger friend.

**_Kuroooooooo  I’m dyinggggggg please…coffeeeeeeee_ **

Kuroo shakes his head as he slips his phone back into his pocket. He searches around for the kid, Oikawa-san, he remembers the barista calling him, for a second before spotting him. Oikawa, true to his ‘campus idol’ status, is turned in his seat, talking to a few girls standing in a crescent around him, laughing and chatting with them with a natural ease that seems almost _too_ natural.

If he hadn’t seen him with his own two eyes, he never would have guessed that the other teen had been bawling his eyes out just minutes before, not even for a second.

Kuroo has to admit, he’s impressed. He can’t say he knows many guys that can just turn on the charm like that. As this thought passes through his mind, one of the girls says something, bending down to touch Oikawa’s shoulder as she says it, and Oikawa flashes a smile that is dazzling in literally every sense of the word. It’s almost blinding. The girls all giggle when Oikawa says something and then winks, and Kuroo feels weirdly envious. Not that he ever had a problem with flirting and talking to girls (or guys, for that matter), but it’s uncomfortably obvious that these girls are one finger-snap away from drowning the guy in their panties and other unmentionables. And Oikawa is so…so _cool_ about it, like he’s used to this kind of attention.

It’s enough to make any guy a little jealous.

“I’m sorry, can I help you with something?”

Suddenly all four sets of eyes, Oikawa and the three girls surrounding him, are focused on him; one curious, two a mix of intrigued and (maybe?) a little turned on (Kuroo mentally smiles. He’s got nothing on Oikawa’s boyish charms but he is most definitely not ugly himself, and he knows this damn well.), and one is clearly not pleased that Oikawa’s attention has been diverted elsewhere.

Kuroo realizes, with no small amount of embarrassment, that he had been walking in their direction this whole time, and now he is standing just outside their little ‘gathering’, looking very out of place with his tray of coffee and sheepish expression. He can’t very well say the reason he’s there in front of these three girls, who are obviously infatuated with the other teen, without making Oikawa look bad, can he? Kuroo normally wouldn’t think twice about it, because it’s not his concern what other guys do with girls and whatnot, but embarrassing Oikawa by blurting out ‘hey, I saw you crying earlier and I wanted to cheer you up’ would certainly defeat the purpose of his gesture of kindness.

“Uh,” He mumbles awkwardly, feeling his neck heat up as one of the girls gives him a weird look. Oikawa, however, just seems curious.

And just as Kuroo opens his mouth to speak, Kenma, in a rare and poorly-timed display of childish impatience, calls him. His phone suddenly goes off, quite loudly, in his pocket, belting out a raunchy jingle from some pop star (whom he hated with a passion), that Bokuto had changed his ringtone to as a joke.

A part of the hook turns into the pop star just moaning what Kuroo has _definitely_ mentioned out loud are some surprisingly filthy lyrics for a song that they play in the supermarket sometimes, and the heat creeping up his neck erupts over his entire face, even more so when Oikawa gives him a lopsided smile and says that he likes that song.

“Your phone is ringing.” He says afterward, pointing at Kuroo’s pocket, “Aren’t you gonna answer it?”

Standing in such close proximity, Kuroo can hear traces of the crying fit the other teen had had earlier. His voice is still thick with tears, soft and hoarse. And upon closer inspection, His eyes are puffy and red around the rims.

“Here, this-this is for you,” Kuroo quickly stutters as he lunges forward and plops the cup, which, _also_ upon closer inspection, is unfortunately labeled ‘Oikawa-san! Do Your Best~!’ in big, bubbly letters with little hearts around it, on the table next to where Oikawa is resting on his elbow before dashing off in the opposite direction.

As he speeds off towards his and Kenma’s dorm, he hears one of the girls laugh and say, “Is he in love with Oikawa-kun or something?”

There is a chorus of laughter after that, and Kuroo wants to crawl in a hole and fucking die.

_This is what I get for trying to be a good person._

On the upside, at least Kenma was happy to see him. Him and the coffee.

Actually, it was mostly the coffee, so to be honest it wasn’t much of an upside at all.

*****

After a few days, Kuroo had finally managed to put the event behind him and move on with his life.

It’s noon, a good two hours before his next class, and Kuroo is sitting in the starbucks café at one of the larger tables, studying with his headphones in.

A clear cup full of red liquid suddenly enters his periphery, pulling him out of his macroeconomics textbook and back into the present. A second glance reveals that the cup is full of his favorite drink. But he’s not as concerned with the drink itself as he is with the person whose arm is still attached to the cup.

“Hello, there.”

Kuroo tugs out one of his earbuds. “Hi.” The uneasiness in his tone is a little too obvious for his liking. Oikawa gives him an easy smile, one that says he’s not here to cause trouble.

“This is for you,” He announces, sliding the cup closer to Kuroo’s own cup, which is still half-full, “A refill, for when you finish that one.”

Kuroo studies it for a second before looking up at him. “Thanks, I guess.” He says as he pops his headphone back in.

Admittedly, he is somewhat surprised that Oikawa actually remembered his face, let alone made an effort to repay the gesture. After the other day, he’d quickly come to the conclusion that Oikawa deserved to drop his coffee and be ridiculed, and that no good deed goes unpunished. He thought he’d gotten over the acute mortification he felt as a result of being mocked, but seeing Oikawa standing over him now, with something not unlike pity in his eyes, he realizes he is still very much sore from the event and wishes for the pretty boy to take his pity refill and shove it right up his ass.

Unfortunately, it seems Oikawa has other ideas.

He is still standing in front of Kuroo, hand resting on the back of one of the chairs on the opposite side. He seems to be waiting for something. Kuroo sighs irritably. He’s really not in the mood for this.

“Yes?” He asks, taking his earbud out once again.

“Uh, may I sit here? The café’s a little packed today and it’s raining outside.”

Kuroo gives him a hard look, but in the end, he relents. “Fine.” He mutters, gathering some of his messily scattered notes from the table to make room. Oikawa gives him a grateful smile before setting his textbooks and laptop down.

What was already an incredibly awkward situation just got a thousand times more awkward. Kuroo no longer feels at ease. He just wanted to study somewhere quiet for a bit before class, and now, with Oikawa not so discreetly observing him over the opened screen of his laptop, he can do anything but that.

“What?” He finally snaps and Oikawa squeaks in embarrassment, realizing that he’s been caught staring.

“I, um,” He stutters, cheeks going rosy. If he wasn’t so irritated, Kuroo would grin at how adorable it was.

“I just wanted to apologize. For the other day, I mean.” Oikawa says, chewing on his lip, brows furrowed.

Kuroo waves his hand dismissively. “Forget it. I’d rather not talk about it.”

He’d hoped (sincerely, he’d hoped) that that would be that, but Oikawa’s cheeks pout and the other teen pushes his laptop aside. He clearly has every intention of talking about it, much to Kuroo’s dismay.

“Please? I’m so sorry if those girls hurt your feelings! I’ve told them over and over that we’re just friends, but they can’t seem to accept that. They can get pretty aggressive when others try to give me gifts and confess their feelings, but they're harml-“

“-What?!” Kuroo tears out his other headphone. “What the hell did you just say?”

Oikawa backs away a bit, eyes widening. “I said I’m sorry that they mocked you like that. It’s not easy to just admit feelings like that, and it was really nice of you to buy me coffee. It was yummy! And I’m also really sorry if I did anything to offend you, I swear I didn’t mean it. I just knew I wouldn’t feel right about it until I apologized to you in person. I mean, admittedly, you are the most attractive guy that’s confessed his love for me so far, but I’m not really looking for a relations-”

Kuroo drags his hand down his face, groaning in disbelief. _What kind of fuckin’ bonehead-_

“Dude,” Kuroo interjects, cutting Oikawa’s ranting apology short, “I don’t know what’s going on under that boy-band hair of yours, but that is _not_ what was going on. I wasn’t hitting on you.”

Oikawa’s head tilts to the side so innocently that it makes Kuroo want to punch him right in the fucking face. “You weren’t?”

Kuroo shakes his head, disbelief growing exponentially with each passing second. “No, I most certainly was not.” He says slowly.

“But, but, I…” Oikawa stutters, face growing even redder than Kuroo thought previously possible for a human face, “You drew hearts, on the cup, and-“

“Dude, no. I didn’t.” Kuroo sighs exasperatedly when Oikawa gives him a look that says he’s unconvinced. “Look, let me explain, okay? ‘Cause you’ve got it all wrong. I saw you drop your coffee that day, and you were crying. I felt bad, because it seemed like you were having a crappy day, so I bought you a new drink. One of the girls that works here wrote that thing on the cup, because they also felt bad for you, and said that you’re one of their regulars. I didn’t want to say any of that in front of those girls that you were talking to because, you know, I’m not an asshole. Obviously, that would make you look stupid and those girls are clearly into you. That’s it. That’s all.”

Kuroo notices that his voice had risen quite a bit by the end of his confession; several people are looking in their direction, including the baristas behind the bar, one which realizes with a mortified expression that this argument may have been her fault.

“Crap, I wrote that on the cup!” Kuroo hears her say to one of the other baristas, who mirrors her shocked expression. “What if they start fighting or something? I don’t want that!”

“God, I hope they rip each other’s shirts off if they do.” Another girl interjects dreamily, and Kuroo is caught between laughing and storming out. He settles for sighing into his hands.

“Anyway,” Kuroo starts after a bit, “I was just trying to be nice. So there. Let it be.”

Oikawa looks away, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Well, this is humiliating.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Kuroo’s face softens slightly. “I guess we’re even then.”

“I suppose.”

After a beat, Kuroo starts to chuckle. Oikawa stares at him curiously. “What is it?”

Kuroo snorts into his hand. “I can’t believe you thought I was confessing my love for you. Of all the stupid things I’ve ever heard in my life…”

Oikawa flushes. “Look, uh…wait, what’s your name?”

“Kuroo.” Kuroo offers, now thoroughly amused.

“Okay, Kuroo-chan, what was I supposed to think? Huh?” He blurts out indignantly, “I’m not conceited or anything, it’s just,” Oikawa goes silent for a second.

Kuroo gives him a look, pointedly ignoring the ‘-chan’ tacked onto his name. “…Just?”

Oikawa looks everywhere but in his direction. “It happens a lot, okay? I guess I’ve gotten used to it.”

“To random people just giving you stuff and,” Kuroo laughs, “Confessing their love for you?”

Oikawa’s face grows impossibly darker. “Yeah, okay? Shut up.”

For the first time since Oikawa sat down with him, Kuroo smiles. Of course, that smile quickly graduates into raucous laughter, but it’s a nice change from the dark scowl that was in its place before.

“Oh my God,” Kuroo says as he wipes tears from his eyes, “You are an actual shoujo manga.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

“Oooh, but you are.”

“Listen, you-”

“Dude, I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with that,” Kuroo says, though his shoulders are still shaking from laughter, “It’s just, I’ve never met anyone like you. Who has a fanclub, and has chicks following him around all day, every day. You probably used to get those homemade cookies and chocolates from girls all the time, huh?”

Oikawa’s intensifying glare says it all.

“And apparently guys too, eh?”

“…Not as often, but yeah, it happens.”

Kuroo can’t resist. “But I was the most attractive one thus far, hmm? That’s nice to know.”

Oikawa stiffens, remembering his own words from earlier. “Yes, yes. Laugh it up.”

Kuroo’s laughter doesn’t cease, it just carries on, like a stream, and soon, surprisingly, Oikawa gives in and joins him. His cheeks are hot and pink, and his eyes are tearing up from laughing. They eventually quiet down when the manager comes over to tell them people are complaining, and they settle into a comfortable quiet, each working on their own assignments.

“Thanks, by the way.” Oikawa says over his laptop sometime later, grabbing Kuroo’s attention.

“Hn?”

“For the coffee, I mean.” Oikawa quickly continues, “That was nice of you.”

Kuroo shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. I’d want someone to do that for me. And you looked like you were having a pretty shitty day.”

“Mm-hmm, you’ve probably been wondering about what happened.” Oikawa says, suddenly looking very dejected.

 Kuroo can’t help but nod. “I imagine it wasn’t only the coffee.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “It wasn’t.” He pauses to sigh. “I’ve had this huge project that I’ve been working on with a group for my Anatomy and Physiology class.”

Kuroo nods, “Mm.”

“Well, I got into an argument with one of my group members the other day, and it got pretty nasty. To the point where he dropped out of our group, so everyone’s blaming me for him being an asshole.” Oikawa looks up from his own cup. “Since he took all of his research with him, I was forced to take over his part of the work, as well as mine.”

Oikawa pauses to rub his eyes, and Kuroo can tell that his eyes are starting to water with fresh tears, “I’d been up for over three days, trying to finish everything, and I was just so exhausted…” Oikawa laughs piteously, “You know how when everything is already going wrong and then just one tiny little thing happens and it’s like opening the flood gates?”

“Yeah, I know the feeling well.”

Oikawa nods, inhaling slowly to keep his tears in check. “That’s what it was for me the other day. I don’t usually cry that hard over much, but once it started I just couldn’t stop. It feels good to have all that pent up stress out of my system though.” He admits.

Kuroo nods in agreement. “Sometimes, you just need a good cry.”

Oikawa laughs. It’s a light, airy sound that tugs at the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. Oikawa’s face is meant to be a happy one, not contorted with sadness and tears.

“So…” He begins, as nonchalant as he can, “What are you studying?” He asks, gesturing to Oikawa’s text book.

“Organic chemistry.”

Kuroo blanches. “Sounds hard.”

“It is.”

“Are you pre-med or something?”

“Yeah, you?”

“International Finance.”

Oikawa smirks against the rim of his cup. “Oh? A money man, huh?” He says when he sets it down. The spark of amusement in his tone makes Kuroo laugh with him.

“I guess,” Kuroo replies, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m pretty good with numbers and trends. I help my mom’s girlfriend with her investments sometimes.”

“Wow, you must be _really_ good if she trusts you with money like that.”

“Heh, I do have a little money in some stocks right now, so whichever ones make me money I suggest to her, and well, I haven’t lost her any major cash flow as of yet.” Kuroo pauses to knock on the table.

“So your parents are…separated? Wait, I’m sorry,” Oikawa quickly backpedals, “I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds, or anything.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, it’s cool. But no, my parents are divorced. For a few years now, actually.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Heh, yeah, so my mom’s been dating around more…trying to get back out there, I guess. Though I had no idea she was bi until I accidentally walked in on her and our neighbor making out on the couch…” Kuroo blanches. “An event I’d rather black out of my memory, if possible.”

Oikawa snorts. “Oh man.”

“Well, in retrospect, it _did_ make it a heck of a lot easier to come out to my mom though. Like ‘hey mom, you’re bisexual? What a coincidence, so am I!’

Oikawa grins widely. “Definitely the best ending to a ‘coming out’ story I’ve ever heard.”

Part of Kuroo can’t believe he just told that to a guy he basically just met. The only people who had heard this story were Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima. He’d hinted at his sexuality to his teammates on a few occasions, but he’d never outright sat them down and talked to them about this. Or about his mother, for that matter. But as they continue to chat about this and that, he finds that Oikawa is not only easy to talk to, but is shockingly intuitive. Much more so than Kuroo would’ve originally given him credit for, given the disastrous way they met. He has a way of drawing things out, thoughts and details that Kuroo couldn’t imagine telling anyone other than his closest friends.

But Oikawa is also very forthright with him.

His coming out story isn’t quite as cheerful at first, but it ends on a good note, and Kuroo feels strangely honored that Oikawa confided in him. The feeling is definitely mutual.

 They make idle chat as they study from then on; they talk about the weather, namely if and when the rain plans on letting up, they talk about their majors and the headaches that come along with them, they talk about their respective friends and families, and about their hobbies.

From then, the conversation is all about volleyball.

“I knew you looked familiar,” Kuroo says, feeling somewhat starstruck, “I’d seen you in Volleyball Monthly before.” He didn’t know it was possible for someone to look both smug _and_ appreciative, but Oikawa pulls it off quite masterfully.

Soon, it comes time for Kuroo to leave for class, and Oikawa offers to walk with him. “I have class in that building, too.” He quickly offers when Kuroo eyes him curiously. So they walk together, chatting more about their respective teams back from high school and about the upcoming tryouts for the college team. Unsurprisingly, they are both planning on trying out for it.

They eventually part ways on the first floor of the building.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

It’s an anticlimactic parting, Kuroo can’t help but think, but the way Oikawa looks over his shoulder at him, with a smile and a look in his eyes that is _more_ than friendly as he turns into his classroom, more than makes up for it. It’s not like Kuroo wasn’t staring at him the whole time, hoping he’d do just that.

And later that week, when he makes his daily trip to the coffee shop to pick up his favorite drink, he finds the message scrawled on his cup both endearing and unsurprising ** _._**

**_~Oikawa-san totally likes you and wants to go out with you~!!!!_ **

Kuroo grins up at the barista, shaking his head as he immediately texts the neatly scrawled phone number right underneath.

**_Does it have to be for coffee?_ **

Oikawa answers a few minutes later.

**_Nope lol I’d actually prefer it if it wasn’t._ **

Kuroo’s smile widens so much it nearly splits his face.

**_Good. We don’t need our first date beginning with you spilling your coffee all over yourself again._ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments fuel me!!!
> 
> sidenote: in case anyone was wondering, 1000 yen= roughly 8 and some change in US dollars


End file.
